


i am going to k word myself

by BABETSUKKI



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I WAS AAAAAUGH, if u were waiting my for oneshots please read this its an explanation on where it's gone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABETSUKKI/pseuds/BABETSUKKI
Summary: *sobs*
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), i am so sorry - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	i am going to k word myself

so i was making a joke w a friend about dleteing the oneshots book.... it was so funny and we were both dying of laughter and i was like 

"lmao imagine if i actually did it haha funnyyyy"

and they say said "aigh bet do it pussy" and naturally as a person with _honor_ i go and delete it, but we laugh it off as i go to recover the work...

except i didn't read that there was no place for recovery in ao3...

then we both screamed and i cried for like 2 minuets,

so yeah... i had like 12 ones pre written and almost done and i dont even wanna bother trying to rewrite them all... so yeah :<

sorry to dissapoint, but maybe i'll do them again in the future!


End file.
